1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground sleeve. More particularly, the present invention is for a reference ground sleeve that controls impedance at the termination area of wires in a twinax cable assembly and provides a signal return path.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrical cables are used to transmit signals between electrical components and are often terminated to electrical connectors. One type of cable, which is referred to as a twinax cable, provides a balanced pair of signal wires within a conforming shield. A differential signal is transmitted between the two signal wires, and the uniform cross-section provides for a transmission line of controlled impedance. The twinax cable is shielded and “balanced” (i.e., “symmetric”) to permit the differential signal to pass through. The twinax cable can also have a drain wire, which forms a ground reference in conjunction with the twinax foil or braid. The signal wires are each separately surrounded by an insulated protective coating. The insulated wire pairs and the non-insulated drain wire may be wrapped together in a conductive foil, such as an aluminized Mylar, which controls the impedance between the wires. A protective plastic jacket surrounds the conductive foil.
The twinax cable is shielded not only to influence the line characteristic impedance, but also to prevent crosstalk between discrete twinax cable pairs and form the cable ground reference. Impedance control is necessary to permit the differential signal to be transmitted efficiently and matched to the system characteristic impedance. The drain wire is used to connect the cable twinax ground shield reference to the ground reference conductors of a connector or electrical element. The signal wires are each separately surrounded by an insulating dielectric coating, while the drain wire usually is not. The conductive foil serves as the twinax ground reference. The spatial position of the wires in the cable, insulating material dielectric properties, and shape of the conductive foil control the characteristic impedance of the twinax cable transmission line. A protective plastic jacket surrounds the conductive foil.
However, in order to terminate the signal and ground wires of the cable to a connector or electrical element, the geometry of the transmission line must be disturbed in the termination region i.e., in the area where the cables terminate and connect to a connector or electrical element. That is, the conductive foil, which controls the cable impedance between the cable wires, has to be removed in order to connect the cable wires to the connector. In the region where the conductive foil is removed, which is generally referred to as the termination region, the impedance match is disturbed.